Nunca va a cambiar
by SoyFelizLeyendoFanfics
Summary: Es mi primer fanfic y soy horrible en los resúmenes, así que solo entren y lean. One-shot Jori.


Ni Victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Pov Tori

Sikowitz nos obligó a Jade y a mi a tener una cita, sus argumentos " no quería que fuéramos las causantes de que su obra se echara a perder", y mi respuesta fue "¿por que no cambiamos los papeles?" pero obviamente salió con su tontería de "la caja ha hablado". Por lo que estoy saliendo del Nozu a la hora acordada, la del cierre del restaurante junto a Jade, esta se negó a pasar cinco horas conmigo pero cuándo nuestro loco profesor amante de los cocos le dijo que si no lo hacía suspendería se lo pensó de nuevo. Me dirigí a una parada de taxis obviando que mi "cita" no me acercaría a casa. Ya estaba a punto de llegar un taxi cuándo oí el claxon de un coche, y ahí estaba Jade.

- Vega - dijo con su tono usual de molestia - sube al coche

- Gracias, no hace falta. - deseaba aceptar pero la última vez que me monté en su coche acabé tirándome en marcha. El por qué, llevaba una pala en la parte trasera de su coche, ¡Quien lleva una pala en su coche!  
- Vega, no me hagas volver a repetírtelo - dijo mientras hacía una ademán de abrir la puerta.  
- Está bien - dije mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y me montaba, rápidamente me puse el cinturón antes de que a Jade le diera por cambiar de idea y me tirara fuera del coche - ¿por que?  
- Por que que Vega, específica  
- Por que me invitaste a subir  
- Por que lamentablemente esta noche eres mi "cita" - dijo haciendo comillas con una mano en cita.  
- Gracias  
- Si como sea - dijo. Bueno ciertamente está cita no estuvo tan mal se que de otra manera jamás habría conseguido una cita con Jade. Si, estoy enamorada de ella pero he dado la causa por pérdida así que trataré de seguir como hasta ahora. Continuando con lo de la cita, todo habría sido perfecto si esos dos chicos no nos hubieran empezado a molestar, no se daban cuenta que ni Jade ni yo queríamos nada con ellos.

Pov Jade

El camino a casa de Vega se hizo bastante corto, habría deseado que viviera en no se ¿España? ... habría tenido más tiempo para estar con ella. Aparque al lado de su casa, quité el contacto del coche y esperé a que bajara. Haber Jade, dile algo tuyo, esto ...

Vega vas a bajar a tu manera o prefieres bajar a la mía - dije con una sonrisa de ya sabes cual es mi manera.  
- prefiero mi manera - dijo ella, mientras alargaba la mano para abrir la puerta del coche, cuando ya tenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta se giró y me dio un beso en la mejilla. ¡Jade, reacciona! Tor...Vega te acaba de besar en la mejilla.  
- ¡Como vuelvas a hacer eso te voy ha hacer acupuntura gratis con mis tijeras!  
- Perdón - dijo mientras se bajaba del coche. Muy bien Jade, siempre haciendo caso a tu cabeza. Esta vez no, es ahora o nunca,si me rechaza... ya veré lo que hago. De todas formas es Vega, lo peror que podria ocurrir ¿una cachetada?, no se atrvería, tal vez se pondria a í la puerta del coche antes de que ella llegará a la de su casa, y vi como se paraba.  
- ¿Jade, quieres algo? - Si o tal vez no, no se Tori no confundas mi mente.  
- Esto ... yo - dije mientras me rascaba un poco la cabeza.  
- ¿Tu? - dijo mientras se acercaba un poco, ya estábamos frente a frente. Dios Vega no me hagas esto más difícil - ¿Jade?  
No pude soportarlo mas y la besé. Notaba como al principio estaba estática pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo a mi beso. Llevé mis manos a su cintura y ella pasó las suyas por detras de mi cuello. Sus labios sabían a café uno que se iba a convertirse en mi preferido. Poco a poco nos separamos, y noté cómo sus ojos me miraban con confusión.  
- ¿Por que?  
- Por lo mismo que tu has correspondido.  
- ¿por pena? - dijo. No me lo podía creer era la primera vez que me quedaba sin palabras sabía que si no salía de ahí pronto no iba a contener el nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta, me gire y me dispuse a irme. Cuando Tori me sostuvo de la muñeca haciendo que volviera a mirar hacia ella. Entonces llevó una de sus manos a mi mejilla.  
- Tu puedes decirme que me tiras del coche y que me haces una acupuntura gratis con tus tijeras favoritas y yo te gasto un broma y no la aceptas - dijo sonriendo. ¡Yo la mato!  
- ¡Vega! - Dije en tono de reproche  
- Si West - dijo mientras me daba un corto beso en los labios.  
- Paso por ti mañana para llevarte no me hagas esperar - dije y comencé a alejarme. Espera acabo de dejar que me domine ... Esto no empieza bien.  
- No lo haré - le escuché decir.

XXX

Pov Tori

Esta noche dormí de un tirón no se si fue por lo que ocurrió ayer con Jade o por ... ¡ Claro que fue por lo de Jade!  
Baje rápidamente las escaleras quería desayunar antes de que Jade llegara.  
- Buenos días hija - dijeron mis padres.  
- Buenos días - dije mientras cogía una tostada.  
- Hija sabes que estar de buen humor en lunes es un pecado  
- Lo que quiere decir tu padre es que ¿ si a ocurrido algo para que estés tan contenta? - Que avispados son cuando quieren.  
- Que tendría que ocurrir - dije y tras eso sonó el timbre. Era Jade.  
- Hola  
- Hola Vega  
- Tori ¿quien es? - preguntó mi madre.  
- Jade  
- ¿Jade la que te odia?  
- Odiaba - rectificó Jade - quién odia a su novia - oh Dios no le creo que halla dicho eso.  
- Que yo sepa no me has pedido nada  
- Pensé que lo dabas por hecho.  
- ¿Hola? ¿hay algo que nos hemos perdido?  
- Oh cierto - dijo Jade - Señores Vega su hija menor es mi novia, espero que lo acepten por que si no, no me va a quedar más remedio que ... - Dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a dónde guarda las ¡TIJERAS!  
- ¡Jade!  
- no no nos importa solo queremos que nuestra hija sea feliz si contigo lo es no nos opondremos - dijo mi padre - pero cómo se te ocurra hacerle daño ...  
- ¡Qué! - Le cortó llevando las manos otra vez a sus...  
- ¡Jade!, no les hables así.  
- Está bien, podemos irnos - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, yo asenti, cogí mis cosas y la seguí - pero he de decirles algo puede que no sea lo que tenían en mente para su hija pero nadie jamás va a amarla tanto como lo hago yo, ¡A más ver!  
- Adiós... - dijeron mis padres, por el hecho de decir algo. Salimos de mi casa y nos montamos rápidamente en su coche.  
- Jade  
- ¿Sí?  
- No podías haber tratado de ser un poco más amable y menos violenta  
- Si así es como te enamoraste de mí, por que iba a cambiar Vega.  
- No me puedes llamar Tori  
- No  
- Por que no  
- No me gusta Tori, suena muy tonto- el resto del camino intenté convencerla de que me llamara por mi nombre y lo conseguí, con una condición, que cuando se enfade conmigo me pueda llamar Vega, yo acepté era a lo máximo que conseguiría llegar a negociar con ella.  
- Bueno Tori - hizo énfasis en mi nombre - dos cosas, sígueme el rollo y no cuentes que estamos saliendo hasta la hora de comer, y la segunda es que como te vea o vea a alguien tontear contigo no voy a ser benevolente - dijo tras eso entramos al colegio.

XXX

Pasaron rápido las horas y ya estábamos en nuestra mesa de siempre, Jade todavía no llegaba.  
- Hola Jade - pues ya llegó según Beck. Se sentó a mi lado extrañando a todos.  
- Hola Beckett - respondió - ¿a que esas caras?  
- Que es raro que tu te sientes por voluntad propia a lado de Tori - dijo André  
- Por que va a ser raro que me siente al lado de Tori - dijo  
- Por que la odias - dijo Robbie obviando las palabras de Jade. Ella se giró hacía mi y me preguntó.  
- ¿Te odio? - Yo negué con la cabeza- vosotros creéis qué si la odiara haría esto - dijo y me besó.  
- Imposible - Robbie  
- Improbable - André  
- Increíble - Beck  
- Yeey - Cat  
- Podéis hacerlo de nuevo - Rex  
- Shappiro si no quieres tener que comprar una marioneta nueva controla lo que dice - dijo Jade  
- ¿Cu...cuando? - dijo Beck  
- Ayer, por la noche - dijo Jade  
- Yo no me creo que estéis juntas vosotros? - Dijo André  
- Nop - respondieron Beck y Robbie a la vez.  
- Yo si me alegro mucho por vosotras -dijo Cat - Jadey y Tori sentadas en un ...  
- ¡Cat, para si no quieres que...! - dijo Jede, pero fue interrumpida por mi hermana.  
- Es verdad eso que me dijeron papá y mamá de que estás con eso - dijo señalando a Jade.  
- A quien llamas tu eso perturbada - dijo Jade cabreada.  
- Te dijeron ellos entonces - pregunté  
- Si, me dijeron que te habías ido ya al colegio con tu novia, a lo que yo me quedé con cara de ¿Qué?, yo pregunté a papá quien era y dijo algo sobre una chica gótica con problemas de control de ira, así que no conocía a otra mas que Jade, mamá me lo corroboró y luego salí corriendo para aquí por que se me hacía tarde cuando...  
- Trina, ya no necesito saber tu mañana - dije  
- Entonces ahora la psicópata esta es mi cuñada - dijo Trina  
- Yo no soy nada tuyo - salto Jade  
- Si que lo eres - dijo Cat inocentemente - eres la novia de su hermana.  
- Déjalo Cat - dijo trina mientras se iba - Adiós cuñadita  
- Pero será ... - Dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla con la mano buscando sus ... Oh no otra vez  
- Jade - dije  
- Que Vega - dijo - ya he dejado pasar cinco veces la oportunidad de acuchillar algo hoy  
- ¿cinco? - pregunté  
- Una, cuándo esta mañana me debatía entre llamar o no a tu casa, las dos veces con tus padres, a Cat hace un rato y a tu hermana.  
- No es mi culpa sí me quieres dejar sin familia - dije  
- Ni la mía que los Vega sean tan molestos - dijo  
- Todos los de mi familia no son molestos - dije defendiéndome  
- Si lo son  
- Pues todos los West son unos antipáticos - dije  
- Rectifica eso Vega  
- ¡Chicas!, sois novias, nunca vais a parar de pelear - dijo André  
- ¡No! - dijimos a la vez, entonces yo continué - no hasta que se retracte  
- Retractate tu - dijo. Entonces se me ocurrió. Sostuve su cara me acerqué a ella y la besé. Cuando nos separamos le dije.  
- De verdad te molestó esto tanto - vi como negaba con la cabeza - entonces no digas que todos los Vega somos molestos, y dale una oportunidad a mi familia no es tan mala ... Vale Trina no entra en el cupo - ella sonrió ante lo último  
- Si tu le das una oportunidad a la mía - dijo  
- ok, no creo que halla algun West más difícil que tu - dije y ella sonrió  
- Hey chicas nueva actualización en The Slap - dijo André  
- ¿Cual? - dije. André me acercó su peraphone

Estado : Feliz  
- Jadey y Tori estan juntas :), le debo a Sikowitz una caja de cocos :( - Cat

- ¿Cat? - Pregunté  
- Sipi Tori - dijo mi pelirroja amiga.  
- Por que le debes una caja de cocos a Sikowitz  
- Por que le dije que si vuestra cita iba bien se los daría - dijo  
- Cómo que si nuestra cita iba bien.  
- Ah si eso es que, quería que fuerais amigas así qué yo le pedí a Sikowitz que os obligara a la cita con alguna escusa, justo después de las elecciones de los personajes, el me dijo que no pero cuando vió lo mal que lo haciais me dijo que si - respondió ella. Esta chica no saqbe guardar nada un poco mas y me dice lo que comió ese día.  
- Jade - le dije al oido  
- Si  
- Sikowitz la timó ¿no?  
- Si pero , se lo merece.  
- En parte gracias a ella estamos juntas.  
- ¿Y?  
- Podríamos nosotras darle la caja de cocos a Sikowitz de su parte.  
- No - dijo levantándose, había que volver a clase así que la seguí. El resto se lo tomo con más calma así que pude seguir hablando con Jade está vez un poco más alto.  
- Por que, es tu mejor amiga  
- Y la tuya  
- Pues por eso mismo  
- Esta bien Vega, pero si pregunta a sido tu idea  
- Es que ha sido mi idea  
- Ves como eres molesta  
- Otra vez con eso  
- Si - dijo mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la clase de Sikowitz antes de que pudiera responder. ¡Nunca va a cambiar!, después de todo al menos me llama por mi ... Oye ¡pero si me lleva llamando Vega toda la comida!

Fin


End file.
